No me Dejes
by Lisbeth Cullen Salander
Summary: Shonen ai .Continuación de Te Quiero. Después de esa noche las cosas entre Kurogane y Fye marcharon muy bien, pero que pasaría si llegaran a Japón?Cual Será la reacción de Kurogane al ver a Tomoyo?Que hará Fye?.
1. La llegada a Japón

**

* * *

**

No me dejes 

**por**

**Princesa Sakura**

**Summary:Shonen-Ai **Continuación de Te quiero. Después de esa noche las cosas entre Kurogane y Fye marcharon muy bien, pero que pasaría si llegarana Japón??.Cual será la reacción de Kurogane al ver a Tomoyo??Que hará Fye??

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece(Shaoran si es mío xD) le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tomo sus personajes para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 1: La llegada a Japón**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba caminando por un espeso bosque que parecía no tener fin.

-Llevamos bastante tiempo caminando y no hemos encontrada nada-dice el mago con su habitual sonrisa.

-Mokona sientes la presencia de la pluma?-pregunta Shaoran mientras observaba a Sakura quien parecía estar muy cansada

-No…-responde-pero tampoco puedo asegurar que no hay ninguna

Kurogane no decía nada, solo observaba a Fye, quien ahora se encontraba hablando con la Princesa. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de Kuro, Fye voltea a verlo y le dedica una linda sonrisa provocando que el ninja se sonrojara levemente.

-Kurogane-san se siente bien?-le pregunta el castaño al ver lo sonrojado que se encontraba el morocho.

-Si…no… me pasa nada-responde desviando la mirada.

"por que me tengo que poner así???"

Se cuestiona el morocho mientras un recuerdo llega a su mente

----Flash Back----

Kurogane se encontraba observando un hermoso amanecer, no podía seguir durmiendo asi que sin despertar a sus compañeros salió de la casa en donde ahora vivían. Pero no todos sus compañeros dormían, el mago también estaba despierto y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo.

-Kurorin!!! por que no estas durmiendo??- pregunta el rubio- es raro que perrito grande se levante temprano-bromea

Kurogane lo mira con mala cara como de costumbre.

-Simplemente no podía dormir así que salí a tomar un poco de aire- responde mirando hacia el cielo…

Fye camina hacia donde se encuentra Kurogane y se sienta a su lado. Pasa un rato y ambos seguían observando maravilloso panorama que aquel lugar les ofrecía, de pronto el ninja siente que algo se agarra de su brazo, voltea ver y efectivamente era Fye quien se había apoyado en su hombro mientras lo tomaba del brazo( que kawaiiii ).

-Fye…que…que haces?-le pregunta algo sonrojado y bastante nervioso.

-Podemos quedarnos así por un momento??-pregunta el rubio.

"por favor déjame estar cerca de ti"

-Yo…-dice Kuro

-No quieres?-tristemente

-Esta bien-susurra mientras cierra sus ojos y disfruta de la compania de Fye

---Fin del Flash Back---

-Kurogane-san??- escucha que lo llaman-Que sucede??

-Se encuentra bien??-le pregunta Shaoran algo preocupado.

-Si…por que lo preguntas?- dice responde

-Es que Mokona a encontrado un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí- dice el castaño- y como usted no respondía creímos que le había sucedido algo.

-Yo estoy bien-sentencia-mejor vayamos con el mago y la princesa

Los dos caminan hacia Sakura y Fye quien tenía a Mokona en brazos.

-Kurogane-san se encuentra bien-le pregunta Sakura

-Si…-responde secamente

-Kurorin! nos preocupó- agrega Mokona- papi Kurogane no debería preocupar a mami Fye.

-Ahora veraz bollo blanco- dice y como de costumbre Kurogane comienza a perseguir a Mokona que después de correr un rato salto a los brazos de Shaoran.

-Ya me las pagaras- dice el ninja muy enojado.

-Bueno ahora que Kuro-pon ya esta aquí vayamos hacia aquel lugar-dice Fye señalando lo que parecía ser un castillo estilo japonés antiguo.

"se parece a…"

Era lo que pensaba Kurogane pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar.

-Kurogane?-escucha que alguien pregunta.

Sin imaginarse con quien se iba a encontrar Kurogane voltea.

-To…Tomo…Tomoyo?-pregunta sin poder creer lo que veia…

**CONTINUARÁ **

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno este es mi segundo Fanfic y nuevamente es un KXF, es que amo esta pareja .Espero que les guste mi Fanfic y que dejen rewiews para que pueda subir el proximo capitulo xD

Kurogane: no deberían dejarte nada ¬¬

Fye: Kurorin no seas malo

Princesa Sakura: oh muchas gracias Fye(lo abraza)

Kurogane:(celoso) que crees que haces!!!???

Princesa Sakura: tranquilo Kuro no tengo pensado quitarte a Fye

Kurogane: ¬///¬

Princesa Sakura:jeje … saludos y espero sus comentarios!!


	2. Recuerdos

**No me dejes**

**por**

**Princesa Sakura**

**Summary: Shonen-Ai **Continuación de Te quiero. Después de esa noche las cosas entre Kurogane y Fye marcharon muy bien, pero que pasaría si llegarán Japón??.Cual será la reacción de Kurogane al ver a Tomoyo??Que hará Fye??

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece (Shaoran si es mío xD) le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tomo sus personajes para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria:** Este capi se lo dedico a todas mis amigas de la comu de TRC, las quiero chicas!!!

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos**

Continuaba parado sin poder moverse, Tomoyo caminó hacia Kurogane y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Que bueno que regresaste Kurogane-le dice con una sonrisa

Los de más miraban la escena sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra, en especial Fye, quien al ver como Tomoyo abrazaba a Kuro sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-Tomoyo…-fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de la boca del morocho. Tomoyo deja de abrazarla y fija su vista en los de más.

-Ellos deben ser tu amigos no?-le pregunta mientras observaba a Shaoran, Sakura, Mokona y Fye.

-Eh??...-Kuro voltea a ver a sus compañeros- eh…si…claro

-Mucho gusto yo soy la Princesa Tomoyo-dice mientras los saluda amigablemente.

-Yo soy Mokona y ellos son Shaoran, Sakura y Fye- saluda Mokona.

-Mucho gusto- responde los otros

-Bueno será mejor que los lleve al castillo-Tomoyo los guía hacia el castillo, mientras hablaba animada mente con Sakura, al parecer ya se había vuelto grandes amigas. Shaoran caminaba contemplando a las jóvenes con Mokona en brazos. Un poco más atrás estaba Fye con la mirada perdida y luego Kurogane, quien todavía estaba sorprendido.

"no puedo creer que este aquí…"

Era lo que pensaba mientras caminaba, un poco más adelante estaba Fye quien también estaba muy pensativo.

"Por que me dolió tanto…cuando vi como ella lo abrazó???"

-Llegamos-dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mago y el ninja.

-Bienvenida Tomoyo Hime-saludó Souma, pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio a Kurogane-Ku…Kurogane??

-Así es Souma- respondió el ninja

-Ellos son sus amigos, Mokona, Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun y Fye-dice Tomoyo

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Souma

-Bueno, seguramente están cansados, así que lo mejor será que coman algo y descansen-dijo ella.

Todos asintieron, y después de comer algo Tomoyo los llevó a sus habitaciones, en una dormirían Kurogane y Fye y en la otra Sakura y Shaoran.

-Mokona quiere dormir con Kuro papi!!-decía mientras saltaba por la habitación

-Deja de molestar bollo blanco!!-Kurogane, como era costumbre, comenzó a perseguir a Mokona por la habitación. Tomoyo al ver esto solo pudo reir y Kuro solo la miro con mala cara.

-Yo mejor me retiro- Tomoyo se acerco hacia la puerta- **Oyasumi nasai**

**Dicho esto se retiró, quedando solo Kurogane, Fye y Mokona.**

**-Mokona tiene sueño-dijo y se durmió al instante.**

**-Será mejor que nosotros también nos acostemos-dice Fye- Oyasume nasai Kurorin!**

**Los dos se fueron a dormir.**

**Habían pasado 2 horas y todavía no podía cerrar los ojos, miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Estar en su país le traía recuerdos, y todos eran con ELLA.**

**---Flash Back---**

**Un joven de aproximadamente unos 14-15 años se encontraba entrenando, a pesar de que ya había anochecido el seguí ahí.**

**-Kurogane- una voz muy familiar lo izo detenerse, volteo a ver quien era y frente a el se encontraba una joven de unos 12-13 años.**

**-Que pasa ahora Tomoyo?-preguntó algo molesto.**

**-Debería regresar al castillo, ya es muy tarde-respondió**

**-Aún no…todavía tengo que entrenar- y dicho continuó con su entrenamiento, pero como estaba muy oscuro, tropezó y se izo un pequeño corte en la mano.**

**-Estas bien?-preguntó preocupada, mientras se acercaba a el.**

**-Si…fue solo un pequeño rasguño-respondió desviando la mirada, la pequeña princesa sacó un pañuelo y lo puso en la herida de Kurogane.**

**-Así ya no te dolerá-le dijo con una sonrisa, Kurogane la miró algo sonrojado y su corazón latiendo muy fuerte. Se levantó sin decir nada y emprendió su camino de regreso al castillo.**

**-Espérame-le dijo Tomoyo tratando de alcanzarlo.**

**---Fin del Flash Back---**

**-Tomoyo- su nombre salió de sus labios como un suspiro, ahora que la volvía a ver, ese sentimiento que creyó olvidar volvió a el. Miró a Fye quien dormía junto con Mokona, estaba confundido, entre pensamientos y recuerdos, se fue quedando dormido.**

**CONTINUARÁ **

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno espero que este capi les aya gustado tanto como a mi , se que en vez de KXF tuvimos más KXT pero no se preocupen, que lo bueno ya vendrá, aunque para eso nuestra pareja favorita tendrá que pasar por varios momentos difíciles, en especial Fye. Bueno dejen reviews para que pueda continuar el fic xDDD.Y gomen por la demora.

**Neon-san:**

Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el segundo capi de mi fic espero que también te guste. Tomoyo Hime me cae bien, aunque si la mayoría crea que interfiere entre Kuro y Fye .

**Sumeragi-chan:**

Papi!!!!lo abraza que bueno que te gustó esa escena, ese día estaba inspirada jejeje, acá te dejo el segundo capi que va dedicado a todas la chicas de la comu, incluyendote . Y me alegra que estés orgulloso de mi.

**Famita Winner:**

Tienes razón esa escena salió de lo que hablamos por msn, aunque cambie algunas cosas, jejeje. Te llevaste la primicia de mi fic como te lo prometí, espero que este capi también te guste y que me dejes review.

**Gravity Girl:**

Muchísimas Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó. A mi también me gustan mucho tus fanfics de Kuro Fye. Las persecuciones de Kuro vs Mokona son mis favoritas y tienes razón, es la pisca alegre de un fic. Espero que este capi también te guste saludos!

**La Trinidad del caos:**

Lo quieres lo tienes , aquí la continuación de mi fic.

**Salilakab:**

Onee-chan!! que bueno que te gustó el capi!!!!. Kuro se va a confundir pero te prometo que el final será 100 por ciento KuroFye jejeje.

Princesa Sakura: ahora me despido junto con Kurogane y Fye hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

Kurogane: a mi no veran más por aquí

Princesa Sakura: Kuro no seas amargado

Fye: ella tiene razón

Princesa: bueno ahora si me despido, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad a todos!!!


	3. Sentimientos Confusos

**No me dejes**

**por**

**Princesa Sakura**

**Summary: Shonen-Ai **Continuación de Te quiero. Después de esa noche las cosas entre Kurogane y Fye marcharon muy bien, pero que pasaría si llegara a Japón??.Cual será la reacción de Kurogane al ver a Tomoyo??Que hará Fye??

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece (Shaoran si es mío xD) le pertenece a Clamp yo solo tomo sus personajes para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos Confusos**

Las estrellas cubrían todo el cielo, la luna brillaba con gran esplendor. Kurogane, quien no podía dormir se levanta para meditar las cosas. Caminaba a través del gran jardín que tenía el palacio.

-Son hermosas no?-oyó que una voz, muy familiar le preguntaba.

-Que cosa?-pregunta mientras voltea para ver a Tomoyo

-Las estrellas-responde con una sonrisa

-Si…es verdad…-

-Te gustaría dar una vuelta Kurogane?-le pregunta amablemente

-E…Esta bien-

Tomoyo se acerca a Kurogane y lo toma de la mano, provocando que este se sonroje notablemente. Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, rodeado de flores y otras plantas.

-Vamos a sentarnos ahí- dice Tomoyo señalando un árbol, ambos se sientan.

"Fye…"

Pensó Kurogane, sabía que lo quería, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro si lo amaba. Entonces sintió un peso en su hombro. Tomoyo se había quedado dormida.

Al pasar las horas, el amanecer llega. Tomoyo abre los ojos lentamente y se levanta.

-Gomen ne, me he quedado dormida-

-No pasa nada-dice Kurogane

-Será mejor regresar o Souma se preocupará-

Caminan de regreso al catillo en absoluto silencio, Kurogane caminaba los más lejos posible de Tomoyo, ella no entendía el porque pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

Al llegar se encuentran con Souma que los esperaba en la entrada.

-Ohayo Gosaimasu Tomoyo Hime, Kurogane-dice ella mientras hace una reverencia

-Ohayo Souma- responde Tomoyo mientras Kuro solo guarda silencio

-Kurorin!!!-grita Mokona que viene saltando-donde has estado nos preocupamos por ti

-Déjame bollo blanco-

-waaa Kurorin es tan malo con Mokona T.T-dice mientras llora, entonces ve como Shaoran se acerca hacía donde se encontraban-Shaoran!!! Kurorin trata muy mal a Mokona

-Ohayo Gosaimasu Kurogane-san-dice el castaño mientras toma a Mokona en brazos

-Tomoyo Hime será mejor que entremos-dice Souma, Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza y ambas caminan hacia el castillo. Shaoran, Kurogane y Mokona las seguían.

-Shaoran que bien te ves con esas ropas- le dice Mokona

-A...arigatou -responde

Shaoran traia puesto un traje como el de Kurogane pero el de el era de color negro y verde.

-Shaoran-kun!-se escucha que alguien grita

Era la Princesa Sakura, quien se acercaba a ellos junto con Fye, Kurogane no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver a Fye, ya que el mago traía puesto un kimono de color celeste y le quedaba realmente muy bien. Sakura tambien traía puesto un kimono pero el de ella era de color rosa decorado con flores de cerezo.

-Ohayo Gosaimasu Shaoran-kun, Kurogane-san - dice Sakura

-Ohayo Sakura Hime-

-Ohayo-dice Fye con una sonrisa, mirando a ambos, entonces con una mirada picara se acerca a Shaoran- Sakura-chan se ve muy hermosa con ese kimono, verdad Shaoran-kun?

-...ha...hai...-responde Shaoran sonrojado

-arigatou...-dice Sakura también sonrojada

-el amor flota en el aire-dice Mokona, lo que provoca que Shaoran y Sakura se pongas más rojos(N/A: si es que eso es posible jajaja)

-Me voy a mi habitación- dice Kurogane, mientras de aleja Fye lo observa.

Kurogane entra a la habitación que compartía con Fye, y se sienta, para poder mirar por la ventana.

-Kuro…-escucha que alguien lo llama- estas bien?

-Si…-responde pero sabía que no era verdad

Fye se acerca a Kurogane y lo abraza(N/A: kawaiii )

-Fye…?-

-Sabes…no me gusta verte triste-

El corazón de Kurogane comienza a latir muy rápido.

-Yo…-

-Shh…no digas nada-

Fye mira a Kurogane a los ojos y se pierde en ellos, por eso y sin pensarlo, acerca su rostro al de Kuro. Este no sabía bien que hacer, pero por un momento decide dejarse llevar y también acerca su rostro al de Fye. Se acercan mutuamente mientras cierran sus ojos, mientras que sus labios están a centímetros de tocarse, cuando…

**Continuará**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Quieren matarme?? xD gomen pero así es más interesante muajajaja

Kurogane: si claro como no ¬¬

Jejeje, bueno lamento mucho la demora pero es que últimamente estaba muy ocupada u.u, en este capi tuvimos un poquito de SXS, es que es otra de mis parejas favoritas y no me pude resistir, también tenemos KXF y KXT (por este ultimo seguro que muchas me van a querer matar) pero no se precosen que esto es un KXF. Quiero agradecerles por los rewiews que me han dejado, de verdad muchas gracias me hace muy feliz que les guste mi fic. Bueno espero que el capi les guste y ya saben deje rewiews!!! si quieren que lo continue.

Kurogane: igual que Fatima

Princesa Sakura: jajaja es verdad

**Fatima Winner:**

Primis!!!! (la abraza) claro que te llevaste la primicia, siempre serás la primeras en leer mis los capis de mi fic , de verdad te gusta la historia?? que bueno. Y si Kuro esta confundido pero te aseguro que el realmente solo ama a Fye. Me encantaría formar un duo literario como ya te dije en el rewiew que te deje en un fic.

**Gravity Girl:**

Bienvenida a la familia gravity!!! desde ahora eres mi prima xD, bueno me alegra mucho que seas parte de nuestra gran y alocada familia jajaja, también me alegra que te aya gustado el capi, aquí¡ traigo la continuación

Kurogane: pero te tardaste

Jeje U bueno si es verdad tardé en actualizar, pero no volverá a pasar, gracias por tu rewiew espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado.

**Neon-san:**

Tranquilo, Kuro se va a quedar con Fye pero habrá que esperar, espero que este capi te guste y que dejes rewiew.

**Salilakab:**

Onee-chan arigatou!!!(la abraza) y si desgraciadamente Fye va a sufrir T.T, demo no te preocupes que el es fuerte, y Kurogan al final se quedará con el. Me alegra que mi fic te guste , pronto te dedicaré un capi a ti.

**AlexSan:**

Te gustó?? Que bueno, si es parte a mi también me gustó jajajaja, gracias por tu rewiew.

**Sumeragi-chan:**

Hola amiga!!! No te preocupes, me pone feliz que me dejes un rewiew no importa si tardas, y si las cosas van a comenzar a complicarse, ya que Kurogane ya no está tan seguro de lo que siente por Fye u.u. Gracias por dejarme un rewiew daddy!!!

**Rika-chan:**

Feliz año para ti también sobrina

Kurogane: es un poco tarde para decir eso no?

Gracias por recordarme que me tarde en actualizar Kuro ¬¬, pero es verdad, aun así muchas gracias por dejarme un rewiew. Yo también siempre me pregunté que pasaría por eso hago este fanfic, ya que es así como me lo imagino, gracias por darme ánimos, trataré de no decepcionarte . Besos sobri y espero que me digas tu opinión sobre este capi.

**Amaiame:**

Es un KXF pero crepo que después de ver este capi querrás matarme, es poco el KXT pero al fin y al cabo hay y ni hablar de lo que puede llegar a pasar, jejeje bueno espero que el capi te guste.

Princesa Sakura: Antes de despedirme, me gustaría que me respondieran a una pregunta, quieren que interrumpan a Kuro y Fye??

Kurogane: no voten, será en vano

Princesa Sakura: tu dices eso, pero yo se que realmente te mueres por besar a Fye

Kurogane: o///o

Fye: Kurorin se ve tan kawaiii

Princesa Sakura: ahora si hasta el próximo capitulo!!


End file.
